


Behind Closed Doors, can I Call You Hyung?

by Gwiyomi_Kitten



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Play, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Hyung Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanghyuk acting older than Taekwoon, Shame, Taekwoon has age kink, but not age play as in cg/l, clumsy handjob, dominant Sanghyuk, i guess, ish, self shame, submissive Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiyomi_Kitten/pseuds/Gwiyomi_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is into older men, Sanghyuk is younger. In public, Taekwoon is the hyung, behind closed doors, he's not. Sanghyuk is his dominant, but it took some time to figure things out, mostly caused by Taekwoons shame according his own sexuality and preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background story, I guess.
> 
> The chapter is short, but an introduction is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kibun (기분) :  
> Has no exact English translation, but is a word that has to do with relationships. Meaning has similarities with words such as pride, face and feelings. To hurt someone's kibun is to hurt them as a person.

Taekwoon sat still, looking up at the other members. Sanghyuk, more precisely. He remembers the time when Sanghyuk was all new to the group, when he, the tall, cold, guy, actually scared him. Yeah, Taekwoon had been scary to Sanghyuk, who was being so careful around his hyung in fear of provoking him. 

It took a while, but they warmed up to each other. Well, sort of. Sanghyuk actually spoke to Taekwoon, and he answered him, although with small gestures or a simple word or two. In the start, Sanghyuk was still careful, walking on his tip toes around Taekwoon. However, it passed rather quickly. Sanghyuk saw that his hyung got flustered easily, and that his only reacting usually would be to hit him, if it got too much. Yes, Taekwoon hit hard, and sometimes Sanghyuk actually got hurt, but at least he got something out of Taekwoon, got his attention.

Taekwoon would get so mad, of course he would. Sanghyuk was always either hanging on him or babbling to him, and sometimes he even stole his food. His food. That was the worst. Or, what was even worse was that he didn't seem to mind Taekwoon's attempts to make him stop. At that time, Taekwoon actually wanted to stay away from Sanghyuk as much as possible, the “kid” being nothing but trouble. Yet, as time went by and Sanghyuk matured, and Taekwoon got more open, things changed.

What had first being an annoyance to Taekwoon, the fact that Sanghyuk had been growing taller than him, actually made him pay more attention to the “boy”. Well, Sanghyuk wasn't really a “boy” anymore, was he? He had gotten older both physically and mentally, and although he sometimes acted like he was still a young boy, he still had that new, mature feel to him.

Don't get him wrong, but Taekwoon had known for a long time that he, uh, he liked men. Of course it was something he would never tell anyone, but he knew. What he also knew was that he tended to like.. Well, older men. Not as old as in men in their forties or anything.. But at least a handful of years older than himself. That, he would rather die than let anyone know. It was something that would hurt his pride so badly, hurt his pride as a man. Hurt his kibun. As he was raised, nothing is worse than that.

He's still not sure if that's why he started being interested in Sanghyuk, a younger man that, well, to him, seemed to be some years older. He didn't know how to tell him though, or flirt for that matter, so he only tried to let Sanghyuk have his will more often, ask him to sit with him, maybe. The other members noticed, of course, but they were just happy that he two could get along.

That's how it went on, for some months, until the group went out for a movie night. Or, the group minus Taekwoon, who wanted to stay home to get some peace by himself. “Peace”. But of course, when Sanghyuk found out, he wanted to stay home too.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk confesses to Taekwoon.
> 
> Continuation of introduction.

Perfect, now Taekwoon had to stay in his room, listening to music on his headphones, instead of, well, other things.

Half an hour into playing various games on his phone and listening to music, the door to his room creaked open, not that he could hear. Sanghyuk stood there, looking both quite lost and very nervous, but Taekwoon saw none of it. 

Sanghyuk stepped closer. “Taekwoon-hyung?” No answer. He stepped closer, repeated himself. Taekwoon didn't even look up, not until he sat down beside him in bed, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder.   
Taekwoon's first reaction was to jump, and when he turned to look at Sanghyuk, he saw that the younger was even more scared than his hyung. He quickly discarded his headphones and sat down again.

“Hyung, I want to talk.” Sanghyuk looked down at the hands in his lap, that he kept rubbing over his jeans. It made Taekwoon think of the old days, as he made a sound to indicate that he was listening. As always a man of few words.

“I wanted to say that.. I really like you, hyung. As in.. I, I like you.”   
The words were softly mumbled, with Sanghyuk's face pointing down. It took Taekwoon a bit to make out the words that had been said, and, he honestly got ready to hit the boy, thinking it was one of his stupid jokes. But, when Sanghyuk lifted his head and met his gaze, with scared, yet hopeful eyes, that's when he knew.

“I like you too, Hyukkie.” Taekwoon barely whispered. At that, Sanghyuk leaned closer, smiling sweetly.   
“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Taekwoon simply nodded, and then they kissed. 

It was weird, honestly. The “boy” that had been so shy was taking the lead, being the first to add tongue, also being the one to straddle Taekwoon, who had been given the lead to Sanghyuk so easily. He knew it wasn't right, he, as the oldest, should be leading one, yet he didn't want to be. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first take on their relationship's dynamic ~


	3. A Confession of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk and Taekwoon's second kiss becomes heated. Taekwoon let's a word slip from his mouth, Sanghyuk plays along.

The next time they kiss, the setting is a lot different. It was 45 minutes before they were supposed to get on stage, and still, they were hiding in a dark wardrobe far away from the ones being used. What had started as a quick peck on the lips, were now tongues, and teeth, and Taekwoon pressed up against the wall. In the start, Taekwoon had been trying to be in control, yet he quickly, easily let Sanghyuk have it. That's what he wanted, anyway.

As Sanghyuk's tongue explored, or rather marked, Taekwoon's mouth, he had placed his knee between the elder's legs, pushing them apart. His hands was all under Taekwoon's shirt, whose hands were desperately grabbing Sanghyuk's shoulders. As he kept kissing the elder, down his neck, he suddenly noticed something by his thigh, yet all he did was sigh in disbelief, he had to be wrong.

Then he heard the word slipping from Taekwoon's lips, like a moan, “Hyung”, as he quite actually was rutting against Sanghyuk's thigh. It took half a second for Taekwoon to shoot his eyes open in shock, almost panicking when he understood that he had been saying it out loud. 

Sanghyuk, luckily, was quick to grasp what was happening. “Yah, you're humping hyung's thigh, like some teenager, aren't you?” He whispered in Taekwoon's ear as he pushed him tighter against the wall, adding to the pressure on the spot in the elder's pants, that practically was begging for attention. When he met Taekwoon's eyes again, all he could see was arousal, not even a glimpse of shock left. That's when he knew that the word slipping for Taekwoon's lips hadn't just been a slip up, it was something real.

Taekwoon himself, was in shock, as so to speak. He had not been expecting himself to let that word slip, and neither had he Sanghyuk expected to play along. What surprised him the most, though, was the pressure growing in his pants, not only because of Sanghyuk's thigh pressing against it snugly. Of course, he knew he liked older men, that's what he thought about in those showers that were always a bit too long. In those thoughts, he had been moaning out hyung, sometimes even daddy, if the mood was right, yet.. He hadn't seen it as a, well, kink, only as a matter of fact of being with an older man. He didn't get long to think, though, Sanghyuk quickly pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Aren't you going to answer your hyung?” Sanghyuk's whisper turned to a low growl, causing Taekwoon to squirm in his hold, nodding several times, swallowing harshly, before being able to whisper an answer. “Y-yes, hyung..”  
It only made Sanghyuk grin, seeing the older so worked up and also so helpless, hell, it even added to his own arousal. What made it even hotter, was the fact that it was clear that Taekwoon wanted him to be the leading one, which was something the younger never had expected. He hadn't expected himself to like it as much as he did either, though.

“What do you want then, do you want your hyung to help you out? Want hyung to take care of you?” The words coming from Sanghyuk's mouth caused Taekwoon to choke on his own breath, having to close his eyes a moment to settle the thoughts in his head before speaking.  
“Yes, hyung.”

Taekwoon gasped as he felt Sanghyuk's hand making it's way into his pants, to do so he actually had to move a bit back, so his thigh wouldn't be in the way. He started with softly stroking Taekwoon through his underwear, but he soon found out that the other was way to desperate for that, mumbling out “please”'s and “hyung”'s, begging for him to go faster, to take him in hand.

“You're desperate, huh? Just want hyung to make you feel good..?” He asked as he moved his hand to inside the elder's underwear, taking him in hand as he felt the pressure in his own pants grow, but he had no time for that now. All he wanted was to make his hyung, - or should he say his dongsaeng?, fall apart before his hands. And so he did.

Despite being in a really awkward position, with Sanghyuk's hand cramped between them, Taekwoon really seemed to enjoy himself. Well, enjoy was an understatement. At every little move, or twitch, by Sanghyuk's hand, he was all so responsive, moans leaving his mouth, his breathing heavy. Sometimes he even whined. Sanghyuk had never before heard so much sound come out of the elder's mouth. It was intoxicating, driving him to want more, to get more out of the other.

As Sanghyuk sped up, wrapping his hand tighter, now with shorter, faster strokes, as he thumbed at the slit, he could see Taekwoon tensing. His eyes was closed, and in a way he was both leaning away from and leaning against the younger. A string of “Hyung.. Hyung.. Ah-Hyung..” left his mouth, followed by: “Hyung I-I.. Hyung I-” only to be cut off by the moan that left his mouth. 

When he came, Taekwoon went all tense, grabbing Sanghyuk's shoulders as for leverage, moaning out a broken “hyung” just as he pushed over the edge. 

It took a little bit for Taekwoon to come back to his senses, and when he did, he hid his face, tried to tell the other he was sorry. Sanghyuk wanted none of that, so he pushed his hands away and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Although, Sanghyuk still was incredibly turned on, he ignored it for the fact that he wanted to help Taekwoon, despite the fact that elder probably could feel his hard on pressing against his thigh.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? You just enjoyed yourself, and I liked it too.” He held Taekwoon's head up with his clean hand, forcing him to meet his eyes. Taekwoon slowly nodded before looking somewhere else, making Sanghyuk smile with his shyness.

“Now, you go clean up as I, uh, take care of this.” He said as he looked down between his legs, then at his hand that was... Not so clean. “We'll talk about this later, yeah?” He smiled as he got off of Taekwoon. 

When Taekwoon left he room to clean up, he was both embarrassed and extremely nervous. Embarrassed because ha hadn't helped Sanghyuk out, because of what had slipped from his mouth, and because he had liked it so much. Nervous, and even scared, because he was scared that no matter how good he was at cleaning up, the others would still know, and mostly because of the talk he would have to have with Sanghyuk later. 

And, as if those feelings weren't enough for him to carry, there was a feeling of shame hanging over his shoulders, he had let someone, several years younger, treat him like he was the younger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at smut in this fic, I hope it worked out somehow?


End file.
